User blog:Mrs.Chambers/With you part 5
Clare's pov at degrassi during lunch I walk to my locker,putting everything in. I deside to eat lunch outside by myself. Nomaly I would sit next to Adam and Eli or even Jenna sometimes. I sat at the table farthest away from people. Flashback came back in my heads. I couldn't forget the sweet words he said to me, He loves me. I smiled as my hear beating fast. I startled when I feel someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry Clare,didn't mean to give you a heart attack!" Adam laugh as he took a seat next to fellowed by Jenna on my other side. He looks over at Jenna "Can't get enough of me!" He tease her,she of course rolled her eyes. "Ha ha.So Clare where were you last night?" Jenna ask me as Adam eyebrows raised. "I called you," She turns to over to Adam. "Seems like you know?" She tiltted her head at me "Clare-bear?" "Yea, Clare-bear!" He teased as he raised his hands to his face letting it rest in his hands. "Eli was not anwsering my texts." Then Jenna made this annoying eepping noise. "Yes I was with Eli last night. We took a ride to the beach." I finaly answered them.I wanted to cheer that he said he loves me. I was smiling looking like, Eli would have said crapped a rainbow. "We talked for about 2 hours along the shore." I felt my head tilt. "Clare-bear, I feel like your missing something?" She crossed her arm.I could tell Adam knew the whole story but he didn't want to ruin Jenna's fun.I was saved by the bell. Adam took off with a laugh as Jenna watch him leave. "What's up with him today? He all laughy?" She ask. "I don't know I will find out later." I lied "I will call you later!" I said. Still clare's Pov (skipped to english class) I walk to the classroom stopping me was Adam."I heard about last night." He smiled. "Finaly you and Eli are back together." He said with a chuckle. We walked in together. He took the seat next to me. Once class was starting, I spot Adam looking at Eli's desk the he looked at me with a sad ''smile? What was wrong with Adam. Is he alright?'' I thought to myself. "Hey Adam is everything alright? I ask him hopping for anwser. He turn to me and smiled. "Nothing." He said. That day went by way too slow. I was bored to death,the bell rang and I found myself walking to my locker. I heard someone mumbling behind me. It was Eli,he was talking to Mr.Simson. When he was done he began to walk over to me. "Hey blue eyes." He said leaning for a kiss. I push him back. "What, did I do something wrong?" He ask raising one eyebrow,tilting his head. "No P.D.A at school." I said looking at his shoes. "Fine." He put his cute smirk on his face. He slipped his fingers with mine as he ran outside to his car,dragging me to his side."''Now we are not on school property!" '' Category:Blog posts